injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2:The World Warrior (Ryu)
MEANWHILE IN WEST CITY Ruby: West City...But different... Terry: What of it? Temporal Distortion? Alternate Universe? Ruby: Maybe both the alternatives. Either we jumped to another dimension or the events changed the timeline and we are in an altered present. Haohmaru: We have to determine which one. If the Androids destroyed Abel City,we must return. Terry: Our friends must have picked up some anomalies,right? Ruby: Our friends might be dead. I can't seem to communicate with my friends.... Haohmaru: Master Jubei! Maybe he can give me some answers to these events here. Terry: If there is a Jubei Yagyu.... Ryu: '''Good Idea,Haohmaru. Since we are in Japan,I can find Suzaku Castle. And it seems that the place is on the same location at least... '''Ruby: OK. Terry and I will take care of things here for a while. IN SUZAKU CASTLE... Ryu: I can hear some voices...Screams of agony... Quicksilver (Regime): Pretty tough,aren't you? Vile (Insurgency): I'm not afraid of you,humans. Scarlet Witch (Regime): Yes. You are. I can feel it. Ryu: Wanda? Pietro? Scarlet Witch (Regime): This is your last chance to receive amnesty,Vile. Vile (Insurgency): And become a sheep like you have become? Quicksilver (Regime): Our boss is being kind to you. I wouldn't. Many members of the Mutants Brotherhood were executed due to the Repliforce Wars Incident. Vile (Insurgency): I had nothing to do with that...Neither did Repliforce. Quicksilver (Regime): No matter. You are still in the wrong side of the law. Vile (Insurgency): Tell this to your boss... (Vile spits on Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch tortures him again until they are attacked by Ryu's Hadouken.) Ryu: Is that how things work here? Quicksilver (Regime): So you are free from Satsui no Hado again? Scarlet Witch (Regime): Something is wrong...He is Ryu...But somehow... Ryu: Who is your boss,kids? Quicksilver (Regime): Definitely not our Ryu. Scarlet Witch (Regime): '''You fell his pain? No,you don't...But YOU WILL. (Scarlet Witch puts Ryu on his knees with her telekinetic powers) '''Quicksilver (Regime): After we destroy Vile,How about three of us having a word with the High Counselor? (Ryu manages to break free from Scarlet Witch's telekinesis and knocks Quicksilver out.) Scarlet Witch (Regime): ENOUGH. Whoever you are,You are under arrest. (A fight ensues with Scarlet Witch having advantage. But Ryu emerges victorious.) Ryu: I won't be worrying about handling headaches for a while...Now tell me,Quicksilver. Who is the High Counselor? Quicksilver (Regime): The only thing I will be talking is about the trouble you got yourself into...And how I will turn your head around. (Ryu is confronted by Quicksilver who proved to be fast. But not fast enough to stop Ryu who proved himself.) Ryu: '''My head is straight intact. (Ryu tries to help Vile. But he refuses.) '''Vile (Insurgency): Scum....You should have killed me...STEP ASIDE. Ryu: '''Calm down. I'm not on their side. '''Vile (Insurgency): '''It doesn't matter. They know who you are...They will get you...Do you have what it takes to resist the amnesty? '''Ryu: '''At least tell me. Who is their High Counselor? '''Vile (Insurgency): '''The only one who can keep people like them in line. '''Ruby: '''Ryu. Can you hear me? '''Ryu: Roger. Ruby: Come over here quickly. Bison is attacking some citizens on the streets. Ryu: '''I'm on my way. OK,Vile...Let's have a walk... (Insurgency Vile escapes and Ryu goes on his way back to West City where Bison easily outclasses Ruby and Terry.) '''M.Bison (Regime): It's gonna be good watching Terry Bogard dying again. (Ryu arrives on time and saves their friends from Bison.) M.Bison (Regime): Ruby Rose,Terry Bogard and now Ryu? This is getting very interesting... (Ryu and Regime M.Bison's kicks collide) M.Bison (Regime): You amuse me,Ryu. PSYCHO CRUSHER. (Regime M.Bison tries his psycho crusher. But Ryu avoids it. Then another clash is ensued with Ryu using his Shoryuken to push Regime M.Bison. And finally,Ryu uses his hadouken) Ryu: Eat this,Bison. HADOUKEN. (Ryu's hadouken hits Regime M.Bison who returns to fight against Ryu) Ryu: Wasn't it enough to oppress the people in Thailand,Bison? M.Bison (Regime): '''The Regime is very similar to my rule on Shadaloo. An alliance was logical. So,for now I tolerate my enemies. Even Ryu. '''Ryu: '''My counterpart joined you? '''M.Bison (Regime): '''So did everyone who wanted to live. (Due to his recovery,Ryu could easily outclass M.Bison.) '''Ryu: I will resist to temptation...again...Ruby...Are you alright? Ruby: Ryu? (Ryu sees his counterpart who became Evil Ryu) Evil Ryu: Somebody called me? Ryu: '''You succumbed to Satsui no Hado? '''Evil Ryu: '''Bison was Right. Satsui no Hado is the ultimate power within me. '''Ryu: '''So,you abandoned the path of the warrior and accepted the might of violence and cowardice. Ryu and his evil counterpart shot Hadouken and they clash '''Evil Ryu: '''I still want to become a strong fighter... '''Ryu: '''Your master would be proud... '''Evil Ryu: '''Gouken is no longer my master. I... '''Ryu: Spare me...Time to pummel me to dust... (Ryu proves the true strength of the true warrior by defeating his evil counterpart) Ryu: '''That was surreal. '''Ruby: And disturbing... Terry: And all this evil is tough in the eyes. (Some Alarms are heard) Ruby: We gotta go. (Ryu,Ruby and Terry are seen walking in the Alleyway) Terry: '''Isn't there actually a good guy in this world? A hero? (The heroes subsequently meet the alternate Mega Man X.) '''Ruby: '''Maybe there IS a hero. (Meanwhile in the Prime Earth... '''Zero: Have you found something? Jotaro: '''Nothing until now... '''Sonic: Quicksilver...what if we vibrate until we get to... Quicksilver: It's very risky,Sonic. Even Iron Man wouldn't dare to do such thing without some essential tools. Scarlet Witch: You are right,Brother. We must try to locate the coordinates first. Sol Badguy: I wonder if they really went anywhere at all. Sonic: '''Too bad I wasn't fast enough to save them... '''Zero: Don't worry,Sonic. We will find them. We have to... Category:Fan Fiction